Maybe a Coma: Hopefully a Dream
by Winterherox2Summervillan
Summary: What should I tell you? How I just fell from the sky into a natural spring in China. Or how about how that spring was cursed so now I'm cursed. Oh! I know, I'll just tell you everything then maybe you can decide if I'm crazy or not. I can't tell anymore. Cause I'm pretty sure this is Ranma 1/2 I just fell into.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe a Coma: Hopefully a Dream**

**Ok so this is my first story and I'm kinda scared of what others will think of it And yes it is a self insert because honestly who doesn't like the idea of meeting your favorite characters and just plain out messing with them? lol**

**um Disclaimer did I spell this right? I own nothing just borrowing for the heck of it and to practice my writing.**

**...**

**...**

Chapter 1: Really?!

Sometimes I wish I had a stupidly, big imagination then I could just chalk this up as a really interesting dream and be done with it. Why? you ask, well it had a lot to do with where I was and how a minute ago I was falling from the sky. Maybe this is a sign to find the nearest clinic and check in. ...

.. Ooooor Maybe this is just a dream. Yeah. I'm_ not_ soaking wet, and I _didn't really_ fall from the sky. It doesn't seem real! So it can't be! I mean seriously this. is. not. possible. "Yeah. I'm not crazy - this is all just a dream or some side effect from the coma I'm apparently in." ok so my defense was a bit if-y but my sanity was on the line, so can you really blame me when my next course of action was to tilt my face to the sky, point dramatically and yell "DO YOU HEAR ME WORLD?! I'M NOT CRAZY!" which was then followed by an insane cackle that _really wasn't helping._

Ok so I was _slightly_ hysterical, so sue me.

. So for the moment as I have a freak out let me remind you why I started questioning my sanity - somewhere in between the yelling and the cackles I forgot so I know anyone reading this has- it started over my location. China. When just a moment ago I had fallen down the stairs in my **American** school. "How you fall from sky like that miss?" Asks the Chinese guide of Jusenkyo**. **I cringed.

Ungh, I think your starting to see the problem, but just in case let me start over.

It was **One of **_**Those**_** Days. **

**...Earlier...**

The day just seemed to drag on and on. I was running on maybe an hour of sleep if at all, I had no breakfast whatsoever, I felt **sick**, and I was forced to go to the torture we call school which only made me feel worse. Until finally _finally _it ended. But as the ditz that I am - I forgot something very unimportant upstairs that for some reason I just had to go get it. Why? Search me. Seemed important at the time, but that's not the point, the point is I was ready to just leave, but ended up marching up the stairs to the second floor. I had just made it to the top too when some jerk in my peer group comes rushing by, knocking me clean off my feet and back down the stairs.

I'm not stupid, I'm average at best, but I'm paranoid and negative _very_ _negative_. So I knew from the way I was falling things weren't looking good for me. As things seemed to slow down I took in my situation. My head would hit first. Then I would tumble down until I hit the wall which could either stop me or send me down to the floor beneath. I'll have bruises, broken bones, maybe a concussion, probably some scrapes. None of that will really matter though, were my bitter thoughts. After all I'm going to die from breaking my neck when my head hits.

Every thing was in slow motion, but I wasn't having those famous flashbacks no those last few minuets that are usually known for reliving the past was spent wishing I knew the jerk's face so I could haunt my killer. Bitter aren't I? of course I was also hoping Mom took me seriously when I said, "If I ever die a weird death, I want it on my tombstone and made a joke!" Surely; she would see the joke in this.

_Olivia_

_Daughter & Friend_

_Killed by stairs_

_Take the elevator_

_R.I.P._

If I wasn't about to die I swear I would laugh.

And then that dreaded time when my I head would hit came. Only I didn't hit. I just kept falling. The school ceiling I had been staring at faded away into blue sky with wind whirling in my ears and burning my eyes. I was freaked out sure, but when I fell/collided into a flock of birds; yeah, that's when I started screaming.

Fell a for pretty long time. Screamed the rest of the way down with my eyes closed. Screamed until my throat was sore and kept screaming until I fell into water which brings us back to where we started from. Me soaked to the bone having a break down in China in front of The Guide to the only cursed springs I know.

So I've pretty much just been having a staring contest with said Guide since he first spoke which is so not a good first impression. "uh What?" yeah and that's better. But he didn't get to say anything."Excuse me, am I at the Jusenkyo training ground?"

And that was when my poor, overloaded brain said 'Pfft! Forget this!' then promptly flipped the off switch.


	2. Rebooting

**Ok chapter 2 YAY! **

**Do I need another disclaimer? It seems kind of pointless. Reviewers my first (and hopefully not last) follower I don't know if I should be sending u big, fat, heart felt thank yous or what soooo-**

** THANK YOU! U MADE MY DAY!**

**Chapter 2: ..Rebooting…**

I was in that space between waking and still being asleep when I started hearing voices.

"The poor dear, I wonder what made her faint." Whispered one.

"Very strange, most tourists never faint." Stated the other. "Maybe it the fall?"

_Fall? Faint? What are they talking about? _"My son… you have not seen him…. faint," _kashingk,_ "have you?"

Weird. Am I dreaming? That strangely sounded like—my eyes shot open followed closely by a wave of absolute weakness when I tried to sit up, but was caught before falling back down to whatever I was lying on giving me a chance to see what was going on.

I was fully prepared to wake up on my couch at home and find out I was dreaming. That is so not what happened. What happened was that I glanced a sword on the floor, flinched as I soaked in the sight of the Jusenkyo Guide, and then became still as stone when I finally realized who was holding me up. Nadoka Soatome herself. I think I'm going into shock.

Somewhere way, _way _in the back of my mind, a part of me took in the scene and sent a silent message of sympathy to Genma who probably just got a cold shiver up his spine. Poor Genma.

"Are you alright dear?" asked a very concerned Mrs. Saotome. NO no I Am NOT. I am so doomed, I'm either a nut-job or comatose – you know what I'm just gonna go with it. If I'm dreaming no harm done, and if I'm a psycho on the streets….well then I'm sure someone will do something. Yep doomed.

"Can you tell us your name?" Nadoka asked as if I answered her first question. Name?! "I'm Saotome Nadoka," Name! Don't freak out! Just give her a name and it'll all be ok! Ok? Ok. "Can you understand me?" Shoot I've waited too long to answer! "Yuki!" I practically shout in the poor woman's face. A woman who owns a sword. "I-I mean, c-call me, Yuki." Oh god this is sooo embarrassing! I can feel the blood rushing to my face. But Nadoka just smiled and put her motherly instincts to use. "Yuki-chan, Guide-san has been telling me you fell from the sky before fainting, is that true?" a slight nod from me and she continued. "Can you tell us what happened to you?" Sure, now whether I have an answer or not that's the question. Now what would a self-insert character say?

"Yuki-chan?"

"I jumped from my plane?" WHY! BRAIN WHY!

"You jumped?" repeated Nadoka and the Guide utterly dumbfounded. Heh guess they weren't expecting that.

"Yes?" I squeak. I'm crying on the inside. "Why?"

Why couldn't you be satisfied with that!? I whine internally. Outwardly I say something even worse than what I've already said.

"I dreamed of my destiny being in China," Is this coming out of _my_ mouth? "So I jumped out when the plane was flying over." WHOA! Where did _that_ come from!?

"I see." They say with a nod as if understanding. NO! Don't take that as an answer! That was a _horrible_ answer!

Nadoka then helps me into a chair (in the kitchen "to eat & regain my strength" Nadoka says) in the Guides home saying "I would stay longer, but I have some arrangements to make and luggage to collect. So, if you'll excuse me." Bowed to the host who was apparently housing me for the night. Promised to visit me again later, turned then left.

Well that happened. "Good, sword lady gone. Now we talk of curse." Huh. Did I miss something? What curse do we need to talk about? Then it came back. I fell into water.

_**I'm cursed.**_

"What spring did I fall into?" I ask as calmly as possible, but can't help the question from sounding like a plea for good news. "Ah, so crazy girl know of Jusenkyo." He says with a sigh starting to boil some water. "Well, you lucky one. You fall in Spring of Drowned Scholar who drowned many years ago. You must be female or you know you be in cursed form now." I released the breath I was holding and thanked every God I could think of that I was a human female and not – ugh I can't even think about it without shivering – whatever else in that stupid training ground.

Then I felt warm water spill over my head and the next thing I knew was that I could no longer understand the Guide. Don't get me wrong he was speaking Japanese (I wouldn't be an anime fan if I couldn't recognize that.) Ok why is he messing with me? "What? Why are you talking like that?" The Guide looked confused for a second then there's a moment were I can practically see the lightbulb turn on. I'm soaked in cold water before I can even comprehend that he's reached for the cup of water he set out earlier and never drank. Then he speaks in Chinese for a second before coming to some conclusion.

"Is this necessary?" I deadpan

"Crazy girl only speak English yes?"

"Yes," I answer, but in a wary tone as if I was afraid of what his question means, "why?"

"Cursed form allow you speak Japanese." He says as he sits across from me.

"Wait, what? Since when can they do that?!"

"Always. Before persons get cursed they are their own person with things picked up since being children that make them self. When cursed they pick up extra – things picked up from things drowned - they show selfs when curse active. And if it not over power the cursed it become second nature or instincts."

Well I guess that explains something's. I think. Moving on so I don't explode my head. "Why couldn't we talk about this with Nadoka- I-I mean Saotome-san here?" This is way too much to take in, I'm starting to get a head ache. Absently I placed my head in my hands in the hopes of massaging away the pain. "Felt bad for the son – If we talk of curse forms and she ask of her son's. Well, I'm bad liar and those Sirs do not deserve seppuku for falling in springs."

It's wrong I know it is. And honestly it's not even that funny. But when he said that I laughed so hard I cried a little. The Guide who toured Genma and Ranma all over China, but never stopped them from getting into trouble, or attempt to salvage the bad situations, is leading Hound Dog Nadoka off the foxes trail! It's hilarious! Or maybe it's just me? Breathless I exclaim "Genma you lucky idiot." Oops.

"Oh Crazy girl know the Sirs?"

Yep. Big oops. "No, weee've never met, but I know of them."

"No such thing as coincidences, you know. Maybe destiny want you to fix broken family bonds for Saotome family? You did arrive at same time as Sword lady, and jump out of plane because of vision." Then he laughed. Laughed like how he did in the flash back were P-chan almost became dinner. But me I took it seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a lot or references to the manga. And thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them! XD**

**killersoda57 I hope to answer your questions in the story not necessarily this chapter though.**

**Un Reviewer(?) thank u for the criticism I know I have a ways to go and I hope to improve, and its a big help to have someone point out faults so I can go back and improve! :D**

Chapter 3: Questionable New Purpose

"YES!" I shout pointing rudely at the Jusenkyo Guide. "I can totally try that!"

Help Ranma reconnect with the Mom he never knew - without Seppuku hanging over his head (not as much anyway) if he slips up even a little like in the manga. Forget Genma. He can be a _maybe_ extra project

"What?" asks the Guide sounding just as confused as me when I fell from the sky and seen him. _"I'm going to reconnect the Saotomes!" _This may just be the worst idea I've ever had, but it's _so_ much better than wandering aimlessly in a universe I just fell into with _nothing,_ but thoughts of _why_ to haunt me.

"No! That was meant to be a joke!" He sounds kinda frantic. Why is he so freaked out? They never did anything horribly insane until after leaving China. Right? "You no survive! They have _big_ troubles!" Or maybe they had some adventures together that was never went into with details. Or Ranma's troubles were more serious then he let on. Poor guy.

He does have a point though. I don't know any kind of defense and I'm a firm believer of the dying in dreams mean dying in real life to, so I don't wanna go there. (Have you noticed how I've stuck with the conclusion that I'm dreaming?pfft) ok solution…..I don't have one. Plus how am I even going to meet Ranma? Not only does he have a bunch of freaky stuff happening around him, but also a bunch of rapid fiancées that will happily kick me sky high if I even get close to getting in their way. Wait.

"Um, where is Genma and Ranma?" Now that I think about it why is Nadoka here? Did this happen before? Is that why they aren't here right now? Is Genma making sure they avoid Nadoka? "The Sirs left China a few days ago," so I just missed them? Oh man, are they in Nerma now? "But Crazy girl should –"

"But that doesn't explain why Nadoka's here." I didn't mean to say that out loud, but oh well. The Guide gave a heavy sigh, "You're not listening to me, are you?"

Cue nervous chuckle and awkward smile, "Sorry." And I am. Once I get started thinking about something it's hard to stop. I'll just have to wait and ask Nadoka why she's here tomorrow – or whenever she comes back. "So what Crazy girl want to eat?" That was an abrupt change of topic. Must have decided I'm a lost cause. "Anything, I guess."

After that, The Guide and I got into that awkward Get-to-Know-You conversation that all strangers eventually go through. I asked for his name - he refused to tell on account of it being tradition to be known only as The Guide. He did tell me about his daughter, Plum. He said I'm a lot like her. Apparently Plum is off on some family thing with her Mother and won't be back for a while. And I got all this in just a few hour.

And like all proper hosts - after making sure I was properly fed he put his foot down and said it was time for bed.

The Guide was surprisingly prepared for visitors with nothing. Right after a quick tour of the house he gave me a bag full of things I'd need meaning: a toothbrush, hairbrush, cloths to sleep in and wear the next day. Like an emergency bag. Then I was directed to the bathroom were I could wash up and stuff. Which I completely deserve after the day I've had. However when I caught sight of myself in the mirror I was frozen for about the thousandth time today.

My cursed form was completely different from my normal body. Originally I was a short, dark-brown haired 17 yr. old girl with grey eyes, and pale skin that showed how little I go outside. Now I was taller. Now I had black hair that had a rusty red tint to it, and my normal pale skin was less ghost like and more I don't know healthy?. The only thing that carried over, was my eye color. _Freaky._

I need to have a good cry. Holding stress in can't be good for me.

**...What Happened Next...**

Nadoka came for a visit bright and early the next morning and every morning after. And when I say bright and early I mean early and _dark_ every morning. The sun was _not_ up and she _would not leave _until that _poor_ Guide got up to answer the door and let her in. Where was I? I was in the guest room half asleep scrambling to splash myself with cold water. No, this is not a morning ritual. The Guide and I agreed not to inform Nadoka of the curses - but, the thought of sleeping in a body that's not mine, _really_ freaks me out. So I was forced to find the nearest source of water when she surprised us with her first wake up call.

That first night I was sure I wouldn't see Nadoka again (at least not for a while) but was proven wrong wen she decided The Guide was going to be her tour guide and I was to be her only invite to the find Ranma party.

We covered a lot of ground in surprisingly little time (meaning several weeks I think it might have been a month). Funny thing I found out, nobody knows male Ranma. My theory is that the only reason Nadoka didn't find Ranma until later was because the only information she gets is about a red haired girl reeking havoc where ever she goes. Honestly the most exciting thing that happened was almost running into Shampoo a few times, luckily the Guide managed to steer Nadoka in another direction and far away from all of the Amazons. Nadoka and I got really close during this time- so close in fact Nadoka has opened up to me with just about everything going on in her life. Except why she's here searching for Ranma now and not earlier. And when she realized I had nothing, but what the guide gave me, she bought me practically everything I needed despite my protests.

Like the procrastinator that I am as the days past by I did pretty much nothing but spend time with Nadoka. I didn't think about anything important that I should have. I didn't think about home, how to get back, or even how I'm going to accomplish reuniting the Saotome's on better terms. Sure I had fleeting thoughts, but nothing that lasted a while before I pushed it back down. So I never did get around to asking Nadoka any important questions like I said I was going to.

And that's what led to today.

It started out like a normal morning with Nadoka. I was forced to sit through some kind of how-to lesson on cooking properly that I will never remember, while the Guide drifted in and out of his dreams at the table.

Let it be said I am not a morning person. So when Nadoka decided I should cook to see how much I learned there was no hope. Sadly, all i made was a charred piece of; honestly, I don't know what. I was half asleep when she told me what it was. I just couldn't decide whether to eat it or not – me and it were having a stare down. Meanwhile Nadoka was having a one sided conversation with the Guide about….

….

Gimme a sec. "well then he proposed and we -" Her life story?

_No_

_No I didn't- _

_But I did!_

_The one chance I had to learn how they met is gone._

_Gone. Forever._

_That sucks. I was so embarrassed to ask her about it and now when she brings it up I miss it!_

"-and then we had Ranma!" And I'm focused again. "Ranma? Your son?" funny how one word can snap me back to reality. I seriously need to stop that. "Yes, my baby boy Ranma. I was just telling Guide-san how I'm sure He's all grown up now. At least it sounded like he was in Genma's letters." in her voice was a note of sadness.

"you've been getting letters?" asks the Guide and I add in with a, "I didn't know you were getting letters." It's not as hard as I thought it would be to act clueless. (Absently I ate some food. Blegh!) I wonder how I should feel about that. "well, no. Usually Genma sends me a letter every so often, but after a month passed without one I came here hoping to find out why. But,"

That's interesting. Did she mention this in the anime? Maybe the manga? I know she looked for any news about them, but I didn't know she journeyed out looking too. ARUGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!

Anyway; I guess it's understandable. The last letter she got mentioned the Jusenkyo training grounds, and Ranma means a lot to her (even if she threatens to kill him most of the time.) So does this mean she traveled around searching for them before she visited the Tendos? If so this woman has just gained way more of my respect. "but, they don't seem to be here. I'm starting to doubt they came here at all." Nadoka finishes with a sad smile.

Now I really do wanna help her! But. Now what. Right now I have a purpose and a target within reach that I can influence. But how. I can't exactly tell her where they are – or where they're going depending on their travel time – her getting to know 'Ranko' and getting little snippets of Ranma were the only reason he wasn't cut open. Plus, Ranma gets involved with a lot of kidnapers and sword or no sword I don't want guilt over sending her in as a target. Cause why settle for a fiancée when you can have the _mother_, or better yet _both_!

"Since they're not here I was thinking about visiting some other places. Places I know they've been to or where they might return to."

Well, things just got more complicated pretty fast.

"Why leave so soon Miss, many sights to see. Maybe they still in China." Says the Jusenkyo Guide lying through his teeth. Turns out he really is a bad liar. Every time he lies he gets shifty eyes, heavy sweats, and this really funny voice. He's lucky Nadoka's oblivious. "Maybe, but I just have this feeling I've missed them." I think the Guide and me just had a sweat drop moment. Is this a mothers intuition?

I promised the guide I wouldn't tell Nadoka they left if she asked, but I don't keeping it from her will slow her down any. And shoot this means I have a limited time frame. After this I probably won't see her again. I need to think of a plan _now_ before she leaves. I almost get lost in thought before the Guide snaps me out of it.

"What you do now Crazy girl?"

"huh?"

"Yuki-chan, he means what are you going to do now? Since you won't be helping me anymore." I take a quick look at the Guide, to see his face didn't match her translation.

"You need a job." Says the Guide helpfully. I only stayed a few nights I can't already be a freeloader. Wait, that's it!

A wide grin spreads on my face and I jump up in my excitement almost making a mess of my breakfast. "You're a genius!" I exclaim to the Guide. Then looking Nadoka in the eyes I reveal my master plan. "Na- Saotome-san, please let me find your son!" This is such a hurtful plan, but its the only one I have. Nadoka and the Guide look shocked. Not surprising. I've mostly been really subdued and quiet - and you know having panic attacks – since they met me. "You can employ me! I'll search for Ranma, and Genma!" _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry,_ "You said they were on a training trip right. A man only thing that will make Ranma a better man. So let me track them down. That way if they're still training you won't be interrupting if you find them."

"How will I interrupt them, but you won't?!"She's not quite screaming it but I definitely hit a nerve. "because I won't be his mother hovering over him." Nadoka looks as if I slapped her. I feel horrible for this. I'm using such a low blow, the same blow Genma gave her to keep her away this long. I don't know how he did it without dying from guilt. but its thing only option I have that will keep me in touch with Nadoka. "I-I don't know I….." I shouldn't have procrastinated this.

More subdued this time I continue, "I can write you letters like your husband, send you pictures even. I'll make sure you know what's going on in your son's life." That's a promise. "And I won't get in the way of their training. What do ya say?" Please say yes. _Please_. "Can you really find them?" probably. A map would be helpful, "Yes." I say forcing every bit of confidence I don't feel into the word. Then she does the most heart breaking thing ever. With a watery smile and utter hopelessness in her voice "Well then, how can I say no?"

_I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you I promise._

I chance a quick glance at the Guide who looks confused, then quickly turn back because I'm not through yet. "I'll do you one better than your Husband. At the right times I'll ask you to come meet your son. I promise you, Ok?" Nadoka gave a small ok then burst into tears. I broke her heart, and the worst part of this is that in the end she'll forgive me for it. She forgave Genma.

The rest of the day was spent with me and the Guide calming Nadoka down. The rest of the week; however, was spent making travel plans and confirming that I only want her to get me to Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was right. Not long after Nodoka forgave me, and became resigned. And that broke my heart. That coupled with the stress of leaving China to "search for Ranma" was slowly eating at me.

Getting to Nerima was going to be hard. Staying alive in Nerima while trying to get closer to Ranma was going to be even harder. Where was I going to stay? What am I going to do? And my personal motto of "I'll cross that bridge when I get there," isn't helping.

"Yuki-chan?" asks Nodoka from out of nowhere. Literally. I was just staring at the clouds stressing myself out when she sat down beside me. I was just starting to think I got away from her too. "Yes?" I ask without looking at her. I haven't been able to look her in the eye since telling her I'd search for Ranma. Meaning I've been avoiding her. Only two things ever rubbed me the wrong way about Ranma ½: 1) being how all the guys decide "If I can't win her heart with romantic gestures_, I'll just beat her to a bloody pulp, then she'll love me!_" and 2) how Nodoka gets treated. I understand that she only gets treated like that for a good reason, but Genma blocked her for _years_ before that. So can you blame me when I feel guilty using his stupid words getting the outcome I wanted?

"You've been avoiding me." Nice way to state the obvious. I might be crazy but I'm not stupid I think I know what I've been doing. I guess she realized I wasn't going to answer cause she sighed and continued. "I suppose you do not want to talk about it. I forgave you so - "

"STOP saying that." You know how Ranma is so persistent? He gets that from his mom. Ever since she found out I felt guilty for what I said she's been throwing her forgiveness in my face every chance she got. "I know you have, but I should be earning your forgiveness not getting it for free."

"It's not for free you're going to find my son." she replies.

"Something you were going to do." I reply grumpily unwilling to give in to her comforting.

"Yes, but if I found him, and he said the same thing as you I don't know what I would do. What you said hurt but it only opened my eyes to how easily Ranma could hate me." Hearing that I whipped my head around to finally look at Nodoka. I wasn't expecting her to look tired, sad yes but not tired. When I turned Nadoka was staring off into the forest, not really seeing just deep in thought, she wore a small smile that if I wasn't so close would it would look like a grimace and her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. She looked sad, and weary as if she had already searched the world for years and came out fruitless.

"He would never turn you away." I whisper unable to stop myself.

"You don't know that," she says with a small shake of her head, "and even if he didn't Genma might." I was just about to say otherwise when she said something I didn't expect _at all_. Her face morphed into a horrified expression, before she hid her face in her hands and started to sob. "What… what if he…he's not ….manly?!" she cried in between her sobs. "Genma.. he.. He's always….. Been a coward… what if..He knew… Ranma...Wasn't…manly …enough!?" she wailed.

That threw me through a loop. She was calm a second ago!

On the inside I was freaking out, but I didn't show that when I calmly wrapped my arms around her. Nodoka was letting all of her fears and frustrations out, and all I could do was offer her my support. So I held her as she cried it out. As she cried she slowly curved herself around in my arms like a child seeking comfort from a parent after a bad nightmare – it was slightly horrifying to see an adult reduced to that. It was a few minutes later before she was calm again - still in tears but calm - so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"If your husband had a reason to run away I think you'd have known by now."

"Isn't (sniffle) this…. Finding out?"

"Well, this definitely means something happened," I start nervously, "but I don't think you should worry. At least not this much." I finish with a small grin.

"I don't understand." Nodoka looked up at me then and as if just realizing she was being comforted by a teenager, gasps then dramatically breaks away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- oh I'm so embarrassed." She exclaims wiping her tears away. "Don't be! You're a mother with every right to be worried." I say with an awkward little wave of my hand in her direction. "What I meant was… well, if you're Husbands such a big coward he wouldn't have written you so many letters telling you his location!" yea that sounds good.

"What about now? I don't know his location now. He hasn't sent me any letters either."

What the- am I supposed to answer that?! I'm just a kid! Why are you even asking me!?

Think what's a good response to that, that won't feed her fears? Wait. The answer. It's so simple!

"I don't know I've never met him." I say, barely keeping a confused expression up. And that must have embarrassed her more because she started stammering apologies.

The whole situation made me want to laugh. I am comforting a fictional character. I was going to meet _more _Ranma characters. I started laughing, which caused Nodoka to pause and stare. "This is ridicules!" I was starting to cry I was laughing so hard. I'm going crazier by the second! Eventually Nodoka started to laugh. Nothing was really funny, for her I think it was just relief bubbling out after releasing all that stress. Me? Who knows, but I couldn't stop it even if I knew how.

After all the laughter I was wiping away my own tears when I had a stroke of pure genius. "Soatome-san," I say still breathless, "let's go last minute shopping." Grabbing her hand I drag her up to stand with me and start pulling her in the direction of the Guide's home, "and what are we shopping for?" she asks with a laugh. "Sorry you'll just have wait to see it!"

We walk in silence for a bit then Nodoka asks a question I'm sure she's been dying to ask, "Yuki-chan how are you going to find them?"

I almost don't answer. "I have ways." I sigh, "Let's just leave it at that before my answer comes out a warped lie."

"Do you lie often?"

"I'd rather not answer that.." I grumble and then Nodoka laughs, and I turn to see why, surprised she found that funny. Only to see a relieved expression. "That means you were lying when you said you jumped from your plane, thank goodness!" I was so stuned I stopped and just gaped at her. "You didn't believe me?" I say in a weak voice.

"Of course not that story of yours was just silly!" she didn't stop there oh no couldn't save me the humiliation, "Guide-san and I actually thought you hit your head a little too hard." She finished with a smile.

Shaking myself out of my shock I pushed forward with my shopping plans, dragging Nodoka all the while as she tried to get the real story out of me.

And that was my last day in China. That very same night Nodoka and I would board a boat to Japan. Once there we would go our separate ways, Nodoka toward her home to wait for my letters and me toward Ranma.

…

…_.._

…

I thought the hard part would come after meeting Ranma, but NO! hard has to come first huh!?

After separating from Nodoka everything started going downhill. First I get splashed with hot water (which makes about as much sense as flying pigs! Seriously! Who throws boiling water out their window!?) so not only could I _not_ read any signs, _or_ ask for directions, my map was now _soaked_ and _useless_. Then after searching for a place to get some cold water it got dark _then_ started to rain. I wandered out in the rain lost, grumbling, cursing, and occasionally apologizing to Ranma for every time I laughed at his problems.

I was soaked, my bag was soaked through, and I was just about ready to find a bridge to sleep under for the night. Then I stepped on something that squealed. Now most people would look down, and move their foot to see what they stepped on. Not me though. Nope, I had a good guess what it was and I wasn't looking forward to being proven right. I stood like that for a bit warring with the decision to look down or keep walking. Eventually my, Look Down, reflex won out and I looked down to see a black piglet.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**Ok so for all u people still reading this thanks for sticking around I really appreciate U!**

**I hope u continue to read my story and hopefully stories.**

**I'm so embarrassed I've been spelling so many things wrong **** any way it might be awhile before I go back and revise (rewrite?) so bear with me. Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_You have go to be kidding me."_

Calm down. Deep breath in. ignore the chill. Deep breath out.

This is nothing to freak out about! He might not be the pig you think he is! Sure the backpack and cloths are incriminating evidence, but hey this could just be a coincidence! Right? Right….

Oh who am I kidding. Lying to myself _here_ of all places. Not a good habit to start. Ok. So finding him here either means I am hopelessly lost and possibly on a different continent, or I'm close to the plot. In which case yay!

When I looked down I still had the poor pig pined.

I had never removed my foot. If anything I put more pressure on him. He had been squealing the entire time now that I think about it, so as I tuned back into the here-and-now I decided to give the poor guy a break.

Picking up the pig despite his struggling I made it so we were nose to nose.

"Shoot. You are adorable."

Now I understand why there's so much fuss over him. This is my first time seeing the pig and even though I know he's human I just wanna go all, '_oh what a cute little piggy, just like I've always wanted. I will hug him, and squeeze him, and call him George._'

Shaking that train of thought away, I attempted to ignore my inner Loony Tunes. "Be still a bit ok?" I say wearing a kind smile, then I tucked the stunned pig into my left arm so I could use my right to pick up his stuff.

I stuffed his wet cloths into his bag, then tested out its weight to see if I could actually carry it –I could surprisingly you'd think it'd be as heavy as his umbrella –then hefted it onto my shoulder. It put me a bit off balance for a second or two but I quickly adjusted to the new weight. His umbrella was missing- not that it mattered, couldn't carry it if I wanted to.

But now I was stuck with a new dilemma, well the old one but you get the point.

What do I do now?

Like before I was wet, soaked to the bone. I had no idea where I was – definitely not now. It's cold, dark, and _still_ raining. And now I had a cursed pig.

Looking down at said pig I asked him the same question, Lucky us he didn't need to answer.

From behind me came a splashing that almost sounded like a car driving by, but when I turned I came face to face with none other than Ranma Saotome in girl form. Cause what other pig-tailed girl would be running around in the rain in nothing but shorts and a tank- or is it a muscle shirt and boxers? Oh, forget that! Shouldn't there be; I don't know, some distance between these meetings? You know, to build suspense and all that _not just springing them on me!_

"Ryoga?" Oh right Ranma. I completely forgot. Ryoga in my arms started struggling wanting to attack Ranma, I guess. I tightened my hold. Looking back up at said person I realize I have said nothing. "Uh," honestly is that the only thing I can say! First with the Guide and now Ranma! Geez, I need a better vocabulary.

Not that it appears to matter to him. Ranma seemed to be giving me a once over, so I decided to return the favor.

She (or is it he?) was as soaked as I was if not more and for some reason seemed to get paler by the second. I wish I could say I'm really observant and that I took in the little details the anime never showed like the scars he definitely has from years of training and fighting, or something else of that nature. But no. Sadly, only one thing truly stood out to me. My cursed form is taller than Ranma's!

Yes I know that's a weird thing to focus on.

Normally I'm pretty short and I don't have a problem with that- I'm usually the one making short jokes- but finding that I'm taller than someone I _know_ should have towered over me, kinda made me feel new and for some reason sort of accomplished.

"No." Ranma whispered sounding quietly horrified. I only blinked. "Ryoga …y-you you fell into s-s-spring …..of drown girl too." Blink blink huh? Ryoga went still. He doesn't think what I think he thinks does he? From the corner of my eye I can see a mangy old dog passing by, then my inner fangirl decides to be helpful and informs me that this is when Ranma first meets P-chan.

I pale but before I can even open my mouth Ranma has grabbed my wrist in a grip like steal with the promise of warm water spilling from her lips then helpfully drags me to the Tendo Dojo. Ignoring my panic induced stutters of denial the entire way.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Ryoga you can't keep doing stuff like this"-"But I'm no-"-"You can just tell me if you want a fight, and we can fight of a day!"- "If you w- "-"And I'm sorry you got cursed, but it's not my fault"-"Listen to- "-"You can't go around blaming me for your problems!"

Since Ranma wasn't going to listen to me I decided to stop trying and focus more on keeping P-chan from attacking.

Everything was going pretty much how it was meant to minus the neighbor's dog. Ranma was ranting while drying her hair with a towel (which he picked up out of nowhere.) not allowing me a word in. He should know I'm not Ryoga. Not only am I wearing different cloths, but I'm acting completely different! And why don't I get a towel? I get that he thinks I'm Ryoga but that's still rude!

Ranma's rant seemed to be going on forever, which only made P-chan angrier by the second. It was starting to get harder to hold him down.

Now that I have time to think, maybe I should be worried about how I'm treating Ryoga. After all giving him any kind of _good_ attention usually ends in a crush. Hm, maybe I should just through him at Ranma and be done with it? No I can't do that. Poor Ryoga doesn't need another problem in his life. Also that'd be mean to Ranma. As his struggles continue, growing in strength, and my small muscles screech in protest; oh well, I think with a mental shrug then promptly shoved his face into my chest. All movement stops and I could relax.

Totally worth it.

"Ryoga! Are you listening to me?"

No. No I'm not. And I'm not Ryoga. I almost say before _once again_ I'm interrupted, but not by Ranma.

"I thought I heard you down here Ranma." Says one Akane Tendo. Seriously stop springing these people on me! I haven't even introduced myself yet.

Ranma lost on what to say stutters gibberish in answer. Then she catches sight of me. Her eyes narrow. "Who's this?" Ranma flounders while I finally, _finally_ get to speak.

"I'm Yuki, and you're…friend," leave out names and your knowledge. Just tell the truth and everything will be fine, "was kind enough to let me in out of the rain." Ok so that was a total lie, but I'm not out in the rain so I guess that was kind?

"Oh? And what were you doing out there? In the rain, at this time of night?" She questions viciously. Wow bad first impression. What if it was personal and I didn't feel like telling a complete stranger? Ranma; meanwhile, is keeping his mouth shut watching our back-&-forth quietly. "Sadly, I have no money to my name, no job, no home, and no family to help me." I say neutral. That might be my depression/frustration at being in Ranma ½ talking. I'll have to apologize for that.

Akane deflates immediately, her guilt taking over. "I'm so sorry. That was so rude of me." she says. Her hands lifting to cover her mouth. My neutral expression changes into a smile, "Its fine. You didn't know, I'm sorry I snapped at you." And then we smile together as if we were great friends. "Well you can stay here as long as you want. I'm sure my family won't mind."

I'm so shocked I can't say anything.

Slowly she walks over and sits across from me. "Well say something." She teases. Once I find my voice I stammer out all the normal refusals: "No, I couldn't", "I don't want to intrude", and even the "I can't repay you in any way so don't help me I'll feel bad." But Akane wasn't taking no for an answer even when I brought up how her family may feel taking in a stranger, she simply said she would give them no choice but to agree. So finally I relented.

It was nice knowing I had a roof over my head- at least for tonight. And if she does convince her family to let me stay I'll have closer access to Ranma for Nadoka.

"I'm Akane, let's be friends ok?" Akane says with a smile. I nod happily if a bit unsure. Akane trusts to easily.

Then someone _finally_ notices P-chan.

"Is that your Pet?" Akane asks pointing at the piglet in my arms. I look down at P-chan whose still pressed to my chest and blushing like crazy. Finally I pull him away so he's resting in my lap instead. "Uh sure,"

"He's so cute! Can I hold her?"

"Him" I correct as I pass him over.

"What's his name?" She asks, "Poor baby, your all wet." cuddling him and kissing his nose. Oh poor Akane. If you only knew who you just kissed. "P-chan," I answer smiling anyway.

"That's a perfect name!" she exclaims excitedly. Arranging P-chan in her arms so she's holding him like a baby. She turns back to me. "You both can sleep in my room tonight and we'll talk to everyone in the morning about you staying. That includes you too Ranma. You invited her in." she finishes with a stern face and voice directed at Ranma. Her face is tilted upwards though and as I turn to see why I find Ranma is standing not sitting like she was. She was also holding a steaming kettle.

"Look away for a bit." Ranma says turning Akane away. Me being an idiot just watched not seeing what was about to happen. Ranma turned on me and poured boiling hot water over my head. I shrieked a little.

"What was that for!?" I whine looking to Ranma. She looks like a fish out of water though so I turn to Akane. She and P-chan both had the same expression so now I was at a loss. "What?" I raise an eyebrow. Ranma raises a hand to point at me right in-between the eyes "y-y-yyyyou're not b-b-bbbut I-I thought!" hearing Japanese finally jogged my brain. Oh… Right…..

Akane shook off her shock "Yuki?" she asks. With a nod of my head I ask a question of my own. "Do you speak English?" I get my answer from their blank looks. "No, of course not" I mutter.

"Um, Jusenkyo, China? Water please?" I say/ask trying to sign water with my hands.

It took them a moment but they finally jumped into action.

Ranma blushed then went into a frenzy of Japanese words I could never even hope to translate. Probably something about why he was calling me Ryoga, but how would I know? I don't speak Japanese. _She_ could be saying he's a boy scared of cats with a panda for a Father. And what a story that would be to hear in person!

Akane on the other hand jumped up and out of the room. Hopefully to get some water. Which turns out to be what she was doing when she comes back quickly juggling a bucket of water and P-chan in her arms. I stand up right when she splashes me.

"Wouldn't a cup have been easier?"

"You're cursed?" they ask in unison.

"Yes," I answer. Honestly they should be handling this better. My looks changed a lot yeah but Ranma turns girl. I think he wins for stranger cursed form.

They sigh "Well if she gets to stay here at least you won't have to worry Ranma." Akane says toward Ranma. Then they apparently decide we can continue this in the morning.

Ranma announces he's going to take a bath. Akane asks her to take P-chan.

"You don't mind do you?" she asks me to which I answer, "Not at all."

As Ranma takes P-chan and heads to the bathroom about to see a big surprise. Akane leads me to her room where she says I'll be sleeping. On the way grabbing some bedding.

I figure it'd be to much trouble to change back to my original form, so as I change into my pjs I try not to think how that means I'll be sleeping in someone else's skin tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night wasn't over yet though.

After changing out of my soaked cloths and into warm pjs (meaning a super extra-large black T-shirt that looks more like a dress - a gift from the Guide) Akane and I got to know each other a little.

When asked how I got cursed, I told her I had a school trip recently that lead to me sky diving over Jusenkyo, and right into the spring of drowned Scholar. The complete truth (minus being from another world and that this "trip" didn't involve any kind of transportation). More believable than what I told Nodoka and the Guide too.

"Do you know how to set this up?"

"….."

"Do you want help?"

"….Yes please."

"So, do you have a family name?" Akane asked as we spread the mat next to her bed. "No, just Yuki." Next came the sheets. "What'd you like to do Akane-chan?" even though I already know, but it's polite to ask. "I love Martial arts, but I like other sports too. I'm not picky." Then the top cover- what's it called? "I was in karate for a bit when I was 6." I say stuffing a pillow in a pillow case.

Akane's eyes had brightened, then dimmed sadly when I finished. "Oh," she says sadly.

Moving so I could shove her shoulder gently with mine. "I may not be a fighter, but I'm definitely a fan. You can talk to me about it, if you want." Akane brightens again instantly. "Thanks. Sometimes I-"

"_YEOOUWCH!" BAM "SQEEEEE!"_

"_YOU PIG!" BANG CLANG_

"_GET BACK HERE!" _followed by the sound of running and more screeching by Ranma. _KABONG_

Akane sighed. "Now what?" then promptly turned in search of the noise, with me following close behind.

Out in the hall we passed Genma in Panda form, and even though I knew who he was seeing a _panda_ walking around the corner still freaked me out. I wasn't expecting it so I squeaked, and jumped a little in fright.

"_I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!"_

Akane took my hand and pulled me along explaining calmly, "Don't worry, Saotome-ojisan just fell into the spring of drowned panda." Which; I suppose, explained everything. "oh," I breathe out.

Genma raised a sign, but Akane kept moving so I didn't get to read it.

Back downstairs Akane gasped at seeing Ranma attacking poor little old P-chan. P-chan seeing us ran our way, followed by Ranma chasing him.

I bet you can guess what happens next.

Everything went how it was meant to. Akane kissed P-chan (again), Ranma now knew who she was kissing, Akane tells Ranma she's taking P-chan to bed, Ranma in a jealous fit storms off yelling he doesn't care. The only thing that changed was after Ranma stormed off Akane handed P-chan to me.

"I don't know what's gotten into him!" she exclaimed handing over P-chan and placing her hands on her hips. While I just kinda stare dumbly at her, cause she just handed her "pet" to me. Shouldn't she be cuddling and cooing poor baby? "I hope you're not mad, he's not usually like that." She tells me. Why would I be mad? Then _Oh right,_ _I said P-chan was my pet_. Out loud I said, "Him?" cause as someone who just met Ranma knowing him as male is impossible. Also, there is no way to mistake a shirtless _Ranko_ as a male.

"Ranma's actually a boy," she informs leading back to her room, "him and his father trained at Jusenkyo and got cursed." then she adds thinking out loud, "I'm sure Ranma won't mind me telling you, since you're cursed too. Besides if you're going to live here that's something you need to know."

"I see." I say not wanting to seem like I wasn't listening.

Looking down I contemplated P-chan. He was looking at Akane with stars in his eyes, so I guess it was safe to say he still loved Akane. Good.

Now what to do about the sleeping arrangements?

At least I won't have ta think of a way to keep P-chan out of Akane's bed. It might have been funny when it was a story, but now as a fellow girl I could not allow her to unknowingly sleep with a hormonal boy! Lucky me, he's my pet now. So it's unlikely she'll try and sleep with him. Unless he really is a pervert then he might try to sneak into her bed…

Nah.

_**I**_ don't wanna sleep with him though.

And if memory serves me right- Ranma would be paying a visit tonight. I can't exactly hand over Ryoga. Then they'd know I knew about his curse without any way of knowing, at least logically, but if they actually thought about it -it is pretty obvious I already know. I did take the time to grab Ryoga's stuff (which was now at the door with the shoes) and I'm not Ryoga so that should ring bells for Ranma. Although, he is kinda distracted right now.

Hmm…. What to do, what to do…..

"Yuki-chan?"

Startled a surprised "huh," escapes my lips.

Akane giggles. "Sorry. What?" I ask. Akane smiles and motions to the inside of her room and where I'm standing- which is far down the hall. I blush. "I didn't want to interrupt, but maybe you would like to think inside?"

Embarrassed I agreed quietly and rushed inside.

**…**

In the end I put P-chan in-between Akane's bed and me. On my pillow, sharing a corner of my blankets. I would be sleeping without a pillow tonight. Why? I couldn't think of anything else to do with him, plus if Ranma does sneak in I'm not going to make it easy for him.

Unfortunately, I'm still awake. I thought it would be easier to sleep in my cursed body then in _my_ body, but clearly that was not going to be true. I sneak a glance at the clock. Just as I thought. Too late to be awake.

Quietly I get up and leave the room heading for the kitchen or the bathroom, it didn't really matter as long as I could get some warm water. I was only a little ways down the hall when I realized I had no stinking clue where either were. Or if anyone was using them, and wouldn't that be weird. Walking into a stranger in their own home.

With a sad sigh at the long night ahead, I turn back and return to Akane's room to count sheep.

Opening the door I get a face full of hot water, thanks to the flying kettle that luckily missed my head.

Inside I find Ranma on top of a very awake and surprised Akane.

Their eyes snap up to see me.

"…"

Softly I shut the door.

"_Raannn-maa."_ Growls Akane on the other side.

I think I'll go find the kitchen.

"_N-nno Akane! Its not—" _

Walking away soaked I wonder where I should start looking first.

**…**

After all my roaming around, I did actually find the kitchen and splashed myself (I might not be able to sleep in my cursed form, but I'm better off speaking their language) when I got back Akane ranted out her frustration over her fiancée and his perverted habits. Also mentioning how he tried to blame it on the absent Ryoga.

I didn't get much time sleeping, but that was mostly my fault.

**…**

**...**

By the time I wake up, Akane has already left to join her family for breakfast. Most likely taking P-chan with her since I couldn't find him.

Akane didn't wake me so I'm gonna assume she doesn't want or need me to rush down.

I picked one of my favorite outfits that Nodoka bought me to wear.

Nodoka bought me a lot of cloths- all of them being Chinese style like Ranma's and Shampoo's. A few are dresses, but I managed to convince her to buy more pants since she was so adamant about buying me things. What I plan to wear today is a black shirt with white ties and short sleeves, together with short black pants. Something like Shampoo will wear only without the designs.

And since I was alone I decided to start the job. Pulling out an envelope, a pen, and some paper (something else I got in abundance in China) and wrote.

_Saotome Nodoka,_

_ I found your son. Well, he found me. Your two boys are at the moment living with the Tendo family, because of an old agreement to engage their children to combine their schools. I'm sure you already know of this agreement. Ranma is still being trained in the arts so I don't recommend coming for a visit soon. As for Ranma being a man among men, I believe you have nothing to worry about. _

_ Sorry to write a short letter, my next will be longer. Also if you write back please don't put your information on the letters. I fear if someone should see it and show your husband he may run with Ranma for the same whatever stupid reason he stopped writing you for._

_ -Yuki_

"There."

Folding up the letter I put it in an envelope and sealed it. I would find a way to send it later. As of right now I have a family to talk to. Or a family to get kicked out by.

Out the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and toward the family chatter over Ranma's perverted habits. I soon find myself the center of attention.

I guess Akane didn't mention having a guest.

I was frozen.

Luckily Akane knew what to do.

Standing up Akane moves to stand by me. "Everyone this is Yuki-chan," she takes my hand and pulls me so I sit next to her, "she has nowhere else to go. Can she stay here?"

Well that was straight forward.

"And I thought Ranma sneaking into your bed would be the only surprise today." Nabiki says with a smirk.

Ranma jumps up to defend himself then is promptly shut down by Akane with a loud "SHUT UP RANMA!"

"Now Akane," starts Soun, "we have enough mouths to feed and little ro—"

"Father, we can't just turn her away. You heard Akane, she has nowhere else to go." Says Kasumi.

Genma raises a sign asking for more food. He should be the one turning into a pig I think before I could stop myself.

"Ranma say something! You brought her here!" Akane demands.

"Make up your mind!" he snaps but complies, "She's my responsibility. I brought her here not Akane-"

Soun's reaction was immediate. "YOU BROUGHT A_ GIRL _INTO THIS HOUSE_!"_ He shrieked with his giant scary face up close and personal with Ranma. How does he do that? Something with his- what martial art spirit? Was that ever explained?

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ranma shrieks back.

That is where I decided to actually say something.

"Um, excuse me." compared to everyone else my voice sounds like a whisper, but they stop to hear me any way. "I would really appreciate it if you would allow me to stay here." I start out. Soun almost cuts in but Kasumi and Akane keep him quiet. "I don't have any money now, but I can pay you as soon as I get a job," ok so I'm trying to sell myself as a soon to be not freeloader, "and I could help around the house." I finish lamely.

For a moment all was quiet…

"I would love some help." Says Kasumi breaking the silence.

It might be lie or it could be the truth. Her warm, inviting smile gave nothing away. "You'll let her stay won't you Father?" Soun starts sweating buckets clearly unable to argue with her. "Y-yes of course, Kasumi."

And that was that. I was now living under the Tendo roof.

"Thank you." I say smiling hugely and trying to bow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

4 days at the Tendo Dojo. And so far so good.

Living at the Tendo dojo was surprisingly easy.

Kasumi calmly explained what I could do around the house and how to do it that first day. Very patiently. So far she has me doing a little bit of everything except cooking- not that I'm complaining, I'm not as bad as Akane but I'm definitely not better. Cooking is very important to Kasumi so I rarely help and usually it's just stirring or something like that.

Oh, and shopping. I don't do shopping.

I _might_ have freaked out when Kasumi asked me to.

Did I cry when I realized where I was? No. Did I bawl like a baby when I realized it wasn't a dream or that if it I was-I was as good as brain dead? _Heck No! _Sure I got a little misty eyed, and a smidge depressed, but considering the situation it was more than called for.

So on my second day when Kasumi handed me her wallet and asked me to go buy a few things for her, what did I do? Cried like a baby. _Begged_ her not to make me go shopping with _foreign _money.

It wasn't foreign to the Scholar, but since I'm the scholar now everything she knew gets transferred and transformed to fit me and what I know. I am no scholar. Math is like a death sentence for me, and money- American, United States money- throws me through a loop more often than I'd like to admit. I could do just about anything else, but not those two. And because of all that everything the Scholar might have known about Japanese money; how to count it, how to use it, what it's called, everything was lost to me.

Why didn't I just calmly say 'I can't, I'm an American and I do not know how your money system works'? Two answers, 1) I did say that just in-between the crying hysterically and the begging. And # 2) _**Math freaks me out.**_

So now I'm actually not allowed to shop. Yay me…

Nabiki helped me look for jobs, although that might just be because she wanted money.

Akane still had me sleeping in her room so nothing changed there.

P-chan stuck around so Ranma was kinda stuck on him and Akane, so I didn't really get to talk to him. You'd think he'd be a little less obsessed considering P-chan's my pet, but whatever.

Soun is nicer now. He kinda treats me like a neighbor.

Genma… had a secret hatred for me I think. Which I suppose was expected after I turned all his gi's into neon rainbows. _Completely_ by accident! Although, hearing Ranma and Soun laugh at seeing Genma walking around in a neon pink shirt and blinding bright yellow pants makes me wish it wasn't.

You might be wondering why he was wearing those two colors; well, I am proud to admit that every other color was honestly _worse_. It only lasted a second though cause as soon as they started laughing he went panda.

There was even an incident where I turned some of Ranma's cloths pink. Several different types of pink. Sadly, Kasumi only informed me how to turn pink back to white after Genma and I had started burning said cloths.

Then again maybe Genma likes me? He seemed proud when I caught the pile of pink on fire with a lit match and some hair spray.

But today was a new day. I was going to my first several job interviews today.

If I could just find the first one.

I left the house early this morning because the place was supposedly a distance away. I said my goodbyes and even grabbed all the ads for the jobs (there are a lot) so I could have both their numbers (how I was going to call said numbers was a mystery) and the directions to get there.

But NOO, I can't have any easy day! No, I have to get lost before the one interview I had to _actually_ schedule an appointment for. The directions aren't even good, so far I've been led through several dark alleys, and through a couple of backyards by these stupid directions.

At least I haven't been hit with hot water, I think right when I get hit with scalding hot coffee.

"_**!**_"

Do I really need to say I screamed? My attacker was nice enough to scream with me, so that was an interesting change.

Then of course he started babbling in Japanese, dragged me into his house where he put some cool water in a bowl and got a rag. He placed the now soaked rag in my hand. I patted down where I got hit, with the wet rag, and hissed in pain – my curse thus reactivated. Then he placed the bowl down next to me talking the entire time in his language that at the moment I couldn't understand, but was slowly starting to.

"- sososorrydon'tknowwhatcameovermeI-"

"It's fine. Just calm down." I interrupt. I guess he didn't notice what my original body looked like, cause he didn't react when my curse kicked in. but I guess that's a good thing. "Y-yyeas, I-I, s-s-sso sorry." Said my attacker, looking surprised by how composed I was, took a moment to compose himself. "I don't usually throw coffee at strangers.."

"It's fine." I repeat because this could be a blessing in disguise. I could totally guilt trip this guy into giving me directions! Maybe even a ride! On the inside I was cackling but outwardly I tried to morph my face into that of a damsel in distress and looked him in the eyes. I probably looked constipated.

"Do you, know the time?" I ask forcing as much silent plea into my tone as possible. "um, a little after 5," he answers looking at his wrist. I tense. He freezes. My eyes start to burn. He starts scrambling.

Note to self: next time have a watch.

I blink a couple of times trying to get myself back in control, then a small laugh escaped me making my attacker freeze again. Not a 'haha this is funny' laugh, or the laugh right before you start breaking out in tears, not even the 'Hehehaha I can't believe this is happening' laugh. No this was the 'hah this'll be funny later, but right now I need to go scream to the world that I hate it.'

And it was a nice desk job to.

My laughter seemed to be freaking out my host so I force myself to stop and explain. "Sorry, I just realized I've been walking around for three unnecessary hours." I say with a sunny smile.

I don't care if it is irrational, I'm blaming Ryoga.

"um..What?" Asks my, _oh so_ intelligent host. "Did you not hear, or did you not understand?" I snap. A moment later I'm thinking how rude that was – this guy's been nothing but nice and here I am being snappy! I'm not taking it back though. I have 3 hours' worth of frustration to work off and right now the perfect outlet would be at the messenger of said bad news.

But to my surprise he was not offended at all. "I don't understand." He replied.

"It's a long story." Was my explanation. He seemed to be satisfied with that. "Oh, well is there any way I can help?"

"Give me back those three—"

"Something I can actually help with?" he interrupts, "A job?" my second choice. Is that too much to ask a stranger? Probably—"The ice cream shops hiring." –or not.

I open my mouth to ask for directions and possibly a very loud thank you when he speaks again. "I can take you there, you look like someone who gets lost." I flush in embarrassment, "I can even put in a good word for you. My cousin works there. Think of it as an apology for the coffee." Says my former attacker and now new found hero of the day.

"My hero!"

**…**

**...**

The ice cream interview went well despite how the day started, and my new hero saw that I made it my many other job interviews. He was a surprisingly nice guy.

We parted at maybe a block away from the Tendo dojo on good terms. He said something about seeing me later so maybe we bonded somehow? I don't honestly know- I kinda hope we don't meet again, if only to save myself the embarrassment of asking for his name after spending an entire day with the guy.

So that's how my day ended. Waving goodbye to a complete stranger.

**...**

What was left of the day was spent helping around the house. I didn't see Akane until later when it was time for bed.

"Can I sleep with you Akane?" I ask forcing the words out. "Why?" She asks sounding equally unwilling to talk, "I'm too tired to make my bed."

"Ok then." She sighs. We were so exhausted we skipped the late night chat and just flopped onto bed. I was almost tempted to ask why she was so tired, but thought better of it.

Akane and I took up all of the room on the bed, so it was with difficulty that we flipped to lie on our backs when we refused to actually sit up.

A lady on the ceiling stared back at us.

As one the three of us blinked. Akane and I in stunned surprise, asked simultaneously, "You see her to, right?" Without looking away.

"PREPARE YOURSELF! AKANE TENDO!" Boomed the girl – whom I just realized was probably Kodachi – swinging a giant hammer at our heads.

Akane jumped away and I rolled off the bed barely missing the blow.

"I am Kodachi the Black Rose of St. Bacchus's School for girls." Kodachi informs politely, before she starts swinging her hammer at us again. "I will be Akane Tendo's opponent next week," she grunts swinging high as I duck low, and Akane jumps back. I try to crawl away from Akane and Kodachi and to the other side of the room - when a shadow falls over my hands and as I scramble back the hammer slams, making a hole in the floor where my hands had been, only when I hit Akane's knees do I stop and get to my feet.

"If one of you would be kind enough as to inform me which of you is Akane Tendo," she starts, "I would like to wish her good luck and hope for a fair game."

"_HOW IS THIS FAIR?!"_ Akane and I yell in Harmony.

For a moment Kodachi closed her eyes as if in great conflicted with herself, then, "I believe in fighting in all fairness before the game; however, if you will not reveal yourself to me Akane Tendo," Here she opened her eyes to glare determinedly at us, "then I shall fight you both!"

"WHAT!" I screeched, "Bring it on!" Challenges Akane like the proud martial artist that she is.

Kodachi lunged with her hammer raised high, but before she could get any closer I threw a pillow straight at her face. My aim was surprisingly dead on and the pillow to the face sent Kodachi stumbling back against the wall. Akane grabbed the dropped weapon and prepared to swing.

"Did I just do that?" I ask staring at my hand in horror. I jump when Kodachi answers my rhetorical question. "Yes, and you shall _**PAY**__!_" Akane stepped protectively in front of me.

"Your fight is with me! I'm Akane Tendo!" Akane exclaims right before the door slams open and squashes Kodachi.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Ranma chasing a black pig all over the room before heading out the same way they came in. Akane and I glanced at each other in bewilderment for a moment. Then Akane tensed pushed me out into the hall and swung Kodachi's hammer so that it got caught in the ribbon instead of her.

"The rumors are true. You are good."

"Wha-"says Akane.

"I shall return!" Kodachi then leaves in a storm of rose petals.

We stood in silence surrounded in a sea of black rose petals. _"My room!"_ breaks the silence, "_It's a mess!"_

My shoulders slump. "Let's just get started cleaning so I can sleep." It's going to be a long night, I think.

"Kodachi…" she hisses but does start cleaning up. "I'll go get a bag." I say waiting for Akane to nod before actually leaving to do so.

When I return; however, Akane is climbing in through the window and soon after passing P-chan over to me. "Do I need to know?"

She crossed her arms and turned her head with an hmph, "Ranma was having a moment with his _true love_." She said with clear disdain in her voice. "Uh-huh, I'll ask for an explanation tomorrow, let's just get this cleaned up."

And we did.

**…**

Late into that night I was still awake.

Akane was indeed a tuff person to sleep with, but that wasn't the reason I was awake. No, guilt was keeping me awake. I knew Ranma was paralyzed on the roof and it was refusing to let me sleep! The injustice!

It's not like I can get him down! Well I might be able to carry him down if he turns girl – No no no no! I can't climb up a roof! I forced my eyes closed and tried to count sheep.

…

….But I told Nadoka I'd watch out for him…

…

….

A ladder would work...

And with that thought I was forced to get up to search for a ladder.

Now if I were a Tendo where would I put a ladder? Most likely with Akane's Ranma dummies and karate chopping blocks. I started heading in that direction.

On the way out I grabbed a cup of cool water, and a warm blanket in case I actually couldn't get him down.

I did indeed find a ladder where I thought it would be, and being as quiet as possible, I carried it out so I would be climbing up right over Akane's room. I looked up, took a deep breath and breathed out to calm myself. It didn't work. I wrapped the blanket around my neck and took the cup of water in my left hand. "Don't let me fall and die." I whisper then immediately start climbing before I could lose my nerve.

Up and up, I almost looked down, almost lost my footing but I made it to the top.

At the top there was Ranma asleep. And shivering.

I wonder if he's actually still paralyzed…. Oh well. Quietly I tip the cup and change Ranma into Ranko, then I wrap her in the blanket and pull her into piggy-back position. Slowly I test to see if I could actually move around with Ranma on my back. I could, so my next step was to actually climb down the latter.

I gulped. Then once again took a deep calming breath.

Step by step I slowly made my way down. Only keeping Ranma on my back because of the blanket I had tied like a diaper, and of course an arm that was keeping everything together.

When I finally reached the bottom I realized I left the cup on the roof, but left it in favor of putting Ranma to bed.

Luckily getting to Ranma's room went without a problem. I laid Ranma down on the futon next to his Father then left to get some hot water and turned Ranma back to a boy. With that done my guilt disappeared and I could finally sleep, well, I could once I got the cup off the roof and the latter back where it belongs. Maybe I could just leave the cup? No, what if it had something to do with Soun's wife I can't just leave something important like that on the roof.

With a sigh and slumped shoulders I return outside to get _everything_ and put away the evidence of my help. A long night indeed.


End file.
